guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Weapon of Renewal
worth it? naah, kinda weaker version of those energy-back shouts paragons have isnt it? Majnore, 15:13, 11 August 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, Zealous Anthem > this. If this was more spammable it might be worth it, but as it is I just cannot see a use for it. Rit has better Weapon Spells to spend Energy on anyhow. (T/ ) 15:15, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Focus of new skills dont u think that lately with the coming of nightfll and the new GWEN skills A net is starting focus on more and more energy managment skills wich is intresting :I thought that there was always a massive focus on energy management from skills. Anyways, I don't really like this skill. If it had a better recharge I would spam this monk like mad. The Hobo 17:53, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::Monks have attack skills? --Kale Ironfist 18:01, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :::I didn't read the description properly. The Hobo 18:37, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Eh... This is so out of no where, spawning power did not have any weapon spells before this, and why attack skills? Any skill would make it much more viable. Master Stalfos 22:25, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :Main problem with this skill is that the professions which actually use Attack skills, really don't need this extra Energy, or very rarely at least. Warrior? Uses Adrenaline. Paragon? Uses Leadership and Adrenaline. Dervish? Uses Mysticism. Assassin? Critical Strikes. Ranger? Well, there is a tiny bit of possibility there...Rangers don't generally manage Energy for extended periods of time; rather, they use Expertise to blunt costs down to nothing and let natural enery regen do the work. However there are still those skills like Concussion Shot which would definitely benefit from this. Anytime Rangers get an actual +Energy, like Prepared Shot, that's a lot of gain for them. A free +6 Energy from any Attack skill is pretty nice. Of course, since it's in Spawning Power, it has to be some Rit teammate casting it on you, and that wastes a slot on their skillbar...Meh. At best I could see this being used in a Ranger and Ritualist team, so that the Rangers don't have to invest so heavily in Expertise. Or perhaps to compensate for Quickening Zephyr. (T/ ) 02:09, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::I think you're wrong about Dervishes. Outside GvG and such areas where they constantly reap Reversal of Fortune and the like, Dervishes have a bit of energy shortage for attack skills (Without counting Zealous Sweep) so aside from Rangers it's useful on Dervishes.. though it still remains a fact that this skill lacks real use/point. Zulu Inuoe 01:52, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :::especially in PvE-- (Talk) ( ) 01:54, 27 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Pure support skill, just like weapon of fury.24.47.18.113 02:39, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Lolwut, PvE derv not getting enough prot to fuel 10-energy attack spam? Derv has more than enough to manage energy by itself, even without constant RoF spammage (T/ ) 02:45, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I think Weapon of Renewal has its uses.--24.17.146.208 03:29, 26 February 2008 (UTC) My Removal of Note After my research, This weapon spell does not trigger multiple times on scythe attacks or dagger double attacks. You still only get energy once for it. I did not test it with cyclone axe, whirlwind attack, or hundred blades; but chances are, it would have the same effect. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 15:00, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :It's all still only 1 attack skill, it just hits multiple times... Logical imo. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:02, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::Did you look at the note I removed? -- User:Isk8 (T/ 15:04, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, it stated it would trigger more than once because of the "AoE" (Multi hit) of a Scythe, or something similar. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:08, 28 April 2008 (UTC)